The Project is to conduct an investigation of adolescents' phenomenal world relating to smoking behavior. Overall, the purpose is to study the efficient organization of complementary psychosocial communication enhancers for adolescent smoking cessation self-help groups. Both intrapersonal and interpersonal communications are to be examined utilizing individual and group studies of free, cued and group interchange responses. Initially, a field study incorporating a phenomenological approach will elicit, describe, and summarize thematic content of the naive perceptions of high school students who are smokers, ex-smokers, and non-smokers. This content will be used in group contexts to generate disclosure of intentional and situational aspects of smoking decisions. This knowledge is to provide a grounded exploration of potential formats for increasing personal coping and control skills relevant to cessation self-help groups.